buffyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sarah Michelle Gellar
'Sarah Michelle Gellar '(bürgerlich: Sarah Michelle Prinze) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Produzentin. Sie spielt die Hauptrolle der Buffy Summers in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen. Leben und Karriere Sarah Michelle Gellar wurde am 14. April 1977 in New York geboren. Ihre Mutter Rosellen Gellar geb. Greenfield, eine Kindergärtnerin, und ihr Vater Arthur Gellar, ein Textilarbeiter, sind jüdischer Abstammung. Die Familie pflegte jedoch an Weihnachten auch einen Weihnachtsbaum aufzustellen. Im Alter von vier Jahren wurde Gellar in einem New Yorker Retaurant von einem Agenten entdeckt. Sie drehte daraufhin bereits im Kindesalter 30 Werbespots für die Fastfood-Kette Burger King. Weil sie dabei in kindlicher Weise versichert, daß ihr McDonalds´s-Burger nicht schmecken, wurde sie von McDonald verklagt und erhielt zwei Jahre Hausverbot in allen Filialen. Als sie sieben Jahre alt war ließen sich ihre Eltern scheiden. Sarah Michelle blieb bei ihrer Mutter. Ihr Vater war daraufhin nach ihrer eigenen Aussage bis zu seinem Tod im Jahre 2001 in ihrem Leben praktisch vollkommen abwesend. Gellar wirkte untedessen bereits in ihrer Kindheit in Film und Fernsehen mit. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in dem TV-Film Invasion of Privacy (1983). Es folgten kleinere Rollen. Bekanntheit erlangte sie schließlich durch die Fernsehserie All My Children, in der sie von 1993 bis 1995 die Rolle der Kendall Hart spielte. Dies trug ihr 1997 auch die Hauptrolle der Buffy Summers in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (Buffy the Vampire Slayer, 1997 bis 2003). Interessant ist, daß sie hierbei ursprünglich mit Charisma Carpenter konkurrierte, die schließlich in der gleichen Serie die Rolle der Cordelia Chase erhielt. Die Serie wurde zum großen Durchbruch für Gellar. Sie erhielt dafür zahlreiche Fernsehpreise. Während der Serie sang sie außerdem in der Musicalfolge "Once More, with Feeling" (Noch einmal mit Gefühl, Folge 6.07). Diese kam 2002 sogar als Musikalbum heraus. Über die Serie selbst sagte sie folgendes: "I truly believe that it is one of the greatest shows of all time and it will go down in history as that. And I don´t fell that that is a cocky statement. We changed the way that people looked at television." (In deutsch: " Ich glaube, daß es eine der großartigsten TV-Serien aller Zeiten ist und in die Geschichte eingehen wird. Und ich habe nicht das Gefühl, daß dies eine großspurige Stellungnahme ist. Wir haben die die Art verändert, wie Menschen Fernsehen schauen.") Ihre erste große Kinorolle kam 1997 in dem Horrorfilm Ich weiß was du letzten Sommer getan hast. ''Sie spielte hier zusammen mit Jennifer Love Hewitt, Ryan Phlippe sowie ihrem späteren Ehemann Freddie Prinze junior. Im selben Jahr erschien ''Scream 2. Im Jahre 1999 folgte einer ihrer größten Erfolge: Eiskalte Engel (Cruel Intentions). Hier spielte sie an der Seite von Ryan Philippe und Reese Witherspoon. Der Film wurde mit zwei MTV Movie Awards ausgezeichnet. Er überträgt die Romanvorlage "Gefährliche Liebschaften" ("Les liasons dangereuses ") von Pierre-Ambroise-Francois Choderlos de Laclos, einem der bekanntestes Werke im Frankreich des 18. Jahhunderts, in sehr gekonnter Weise in die Highschool-Welt der heutigen ameikanischen Oberschicht. Während dieser Zeit hatte Gellar außdem Gastrollen in Sex an the City ''(2000) und natürlich in Angel - Jäger der Finsternis (1999 bis 2000). In den Jahren 2002 und 2004 war sie außerdem in dem Kinohit ''Scooby-Doo ''und seiner Fortsetzung ''Scooby-Doo 2 - Die Monster sind los ''zu sehen. Durch ihre Mitwirkung in Horrofilmen festigte sie ihren Ruf als "Scream-Queen". Es folgten so ''The Grudge - Der Fluch ''(2004), ''The Grudge 2 ''(2006) und ''The Return (2006). In den vergangenen Jahren war Gellar vorwiegend in Independentfilmen zu sehen. Für ihre Leistungen in den Filmen The Air I Breath - Die Macht des Schicksals ''(2007) und ''Veronika beschließt zu sterben ''(2010) wurde sie von Filmkritikern sehr gelobt, konnte jedoch nicht an frühere Kinoerfolge anknüpfen. Außerdem spielte sie von 2011 bis 2012 in der Fernsehserie ''Ringer ''die Doppelrolle einer Frau, die in die Identiät ihrer vermißten Zwillingschwester schlüpft. Desweiteren war sie von 2013 bis 2014 neben Robin Williams in der Serie ''The Crazy Ones als Sydney Roberts zu sehen. Im Jahre 2015 übernahm sie in Star Wars Rebells ''die Sprechrolle des Seventh Sister. Filmografie Fernsehen * 2016: Those Who Can´t (Episode:"The Fairbell Tape", Gwen Stephanie) * 2015: Sta Wars Rebels (Season 2, Sprechrolle der Seventh Sister) * 2013 - 2014: The Crazy Ones (Fernsehserie, 22 Folgen, Sydney Roberts) * 2011 - 2012: Ringer (Fernsehserie, 22 Folgen, Bridget Kelly/Siobhan) * 2010: The Wonderful Maladys * 2005 - 2014: Robot Chicken (Fernsehserie, 13 Folgen, Sprechrollen) * 2004, 2012: Die Simpsons (Fernsehserie, Folge 15.16 und 24.01, Sprechrolle, Gina Vendetti) * 2001: God, the Devil and Bob (Fernsehserie, Folge 1.10, Sprechrolle) * 2000: Sex and te City (Fernsehserie, Folge 3.13, Debbie) * 1999 - 2000: Angel - Jäger der Finsternis (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen, Buffy Summers) * 1998: Hercules (Fernsehserie, Folge 1.27, Sprechrolle) * 1998, 1999, 2002: Saturday Night Live (Moderator in 3 Folgen) * 1998: King of the Hill (Fernsehserie, Folge 3.02, Sprechrolle, Marie) * 1997 - 2003: Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (''Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hauptrolle der Buffy Summers, 144 Folgen) * 1997: Familie Robinson aus Beverly Hills (Jane Robinson) * 1994 - 2011: All My Children (Fernsehserie, 28 Folgen, Kendall Hart) * 1992: Swans Crossing (Fernsehserie, 63 Folgen, Hauptrolle der Sydney orion Rutledge) * 1991: Das Schicksal der Jackie O. (Miniserie, Folge 1.01, Jaquueline Bouvier als teenager) * 1988: Crossbow (Fernsehserie, Folge 2.13, Sar Guidotti) * 1988: Spenser (Fernsehserie, Folge 3.17, Emily) * 1983: An Invasion of Privacy (Fernsehfilm, Jennifer Bianci) Film * 2013: Freedom Force (Sprechrolle, Nicole) * 2010: Veronika beschließt zu steben (Veronika) * 2009: Possesion - Die Angst stirbt nie (Jessica) * 2007: Upper East Side Love - Manchmal ist das Ende nur der Anfang (Suburban Girl, Brett Eisenberg) * 2007: The Air I Breath - Die Macht des Schicksals (Sorrow) * 2007: Es war k´einmal ein Märchenland (Happily N´Ever After, Sprechrolle) * 2007: Teenage mutant Ninja Turtels (Sprechrolle) * 2006: The Return (Joannna Mills) * 2006: Southland Tales (Krysta Now) * 2006: Der Fluch - The Grudge 2 (Karen Davis) * 2004: Der Fluch - The Grudge Karen Davis9 * 2004: Scooby Doo 2 - die Monster sind los (Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Daphne Blake) * 2002: Scooby Doo (Daphne Blake) * 2001: Harvard Man (Cindy Bandolini) * 1999: Eiskalte Engel (Cruel Intentions, ''Kathryn Merteuil)'' * 1999: Einfach Unwiederstehlich (Simply Irressistible, ''Amanda Shelton) * 1998: Eine wie keine (''She`s All That,''Mädchen in Cafeteria) * 1998: Small Soldiers (Sprechrolle, Gwendy Doll) * 1997: Scream 2 (Casey "Cici" Cooper) * 1997: Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast (''I Know What You Did Last Summer, Helen Shivers) * 1989: Death Strip (High Stakes, ''Karen Rose) * 1988: Funny Farm (Elizabeth´s Student) * 1984: Over the Brooklyn Bridge (Phil´s Tochter) Theater * 1992: Jakes Woman * 1986: The Widow Claire Musik * 2002: ''Once More, with Feeling ''(Musikalbum zur Musicalfolge von ''Buffy) * 2000: Sour Girl von Stone Temple Pilots (Musikvideo) Auszeichnungen * 2014: Peopl´s Choice Award "Favourite Actress in a New TV Series für The Crazy Ones * 2007: "Woman of the Year 2008" gekürt vom Männermagazin Maxim * 2003: Silberner Bravo Otto "TV Star weiblich" für Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * 2003: Teen Choice Award "TV Choice Actress" (Drama) für Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * 2002: Teen Choice Award "TV Choice Actress" (Drama) für Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * 2002: Teen Choice Award "Movie Choice Actress" (Comedy) für Scoby-Doo * 2002: Nickelodeon Kid´s Choice Award "Favourite Femal Butt Kicker" für Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * 2002: Movieline Young Hollywood Awards "Outstanding Achievement Award" * 2002: Goldener bravo Otto "TV Star weiblich" für Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * 2002: Glamour Magazine Annual "Woman of the Year Award" * 2001: Teen Choice Award "Extraordinary Achievement Award" * 2001. Goldener Bravo Otto "TV Star weilich" für Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * 2000: Teen Choice Award "Best TV Actress" für Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * 2000: MTV Movie Award "Best Onscreen Kiss" für Eiskalte Engel * 2000: Goldener Bravo Otto "TV Star weiblich" für Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * 2000: MTV Movie Award "Best Female Perfomance" für Eiskalte Engel * 1999: Teen Choice Award "Best TV Actress" für Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * 1999: Teen Choice Award "Best Movie Drama" für Eiskalte Engel * 1999: Petcabus Award "Best Actress in a Drama Series" für Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * 1999: Goldener Bravo Otto "TV Star weiblich" für Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * 1999: Bronze Bravo Otto "Filmschauspielerin" für Eiskalte Engel * 1998: Saturn Award "Best TV Actress" für Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * 1998: Pectabus Award "Best Actress in a Drama Series" für Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen * 1998: Blockbuster Video Award "Favourite Supporting Actress in a Horror Movie" für Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast * 1995: Daytime Emmy "Outstanding Younger Actress" für All my Children Privatleben Sarah Michelle Gellar lernte ihren späteren Ehemann Freddie Prinze junior bei den Dreharbeiten zu Ich weiß was du letzten Sommer getan hast (1997) kennen. Zu verabreden begannen sie sich allerrdings erst ab etwa 2000. Im April 2001 war dann die Verlobung und am 1. September 2001 in Mexiko die Hochzeit. Die beiden haben in verschiedenen Filmen zusammengearbeitet, am bekanntesten sind Scooby Doo ''und ''Scooby Doo 2 - Die Monster sind los. Als Geschenk zu ihrem fünften Hochzeitstag änderte Gellar ihren Namen in Sarah Michelle Prinze. Die beiden haben zwei Kinder: Charlotte Grace (2009) und Rocky James (2012). Die Familie lebt in Los Angeles. Trivia * Sarah Michelle Gellar hat einen schwarzen Gürtel in Taekwando * Gellar ist vielvältig caritativ und wohltätig. U.a. reiste sie 1999 in die Dominikanische Republik, um ein Projekt zum aufbau von Häusern zu unterstützen. Externe Links * Fanseite Sarah Michelle Gellarhttp://www.sarahmichellegellar.de Kategorie:Schauspieler